


Drowning in Burning Love

by Morsibum



Category: Hydration Nation, Leecheedoodles Story Shenanigans
Genre: HYDRATION NATION - Freeform, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, dang, drink water, i have no clue what i'm doing, i think, i'm supposed to be doing homework, leechee im so sorry but you have to be dead in this cause trauma and plot, leechee please do not hate me I promise im a good person, there is no horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsibum/pseuds/Morsibum
Summary: Prince Fillup hasn't set foot outside of his castle in months, not since the Great Fire of the Hydration Nation happened. He refuses to see anyone besides his closest companion, Count Gerald of Wholesomenia. But when a partner of the past shows up on his doorstep back for revenge, Fillup must face the world head-on. And bring peace and hydration back to the land.
Relationships: Fillup Waterious the III/Gerald the Giraffe Mug, Fillup Waterious the III/Gerald the Giraffe Mug/Kermit the Frog, Fillup Waterious the III/Kermit the Frog, Gerald the Giraffe Mug/Kermit the Frog
Kudos: 7





	Drowning in Burning Love

  
_**11 MONTHS AGO**_  
  
  
  
In the beginning, all was well.   
  
....Actually, I take that back.  
  
King Fillup the II stared out into the flames that engulfed the southern region of his land. The Hydration Nation soldiers fought to put it out, using their everlasting water supply to douse the fire. The king had no true reason for being there other than he was the king. His son, Prince Fillup the III was nowhere to be found..... again. Prince Fillup was the light of King's bleak life. He had the face of his grandfather and the beautiful turquoise hair of his mother, the late Queen Leechee. But just like his mother, he hated official royal meetings.   
  
This entire thing was supposed to be a meeting between him and King Pepe of Memelandia, whose son was a close friend of Prince Fillup. They had arranged a peaceful dinner and hot leaf water drinking party. But someone set the building on fire. Now the building is in ruins and the deadly blazes were heading towards the villages.  
  
He sighed and shouted at his men, urging them to leak the dam. Although it would flood the lands, it would also put out the raging fire. The raging fire with unknown origins. Maybe his son's absence and the fire was connected?   
  
"YOUR HIGHNESS! THE PRINCE IS-!" The king whips his head around, in the direction his bodyguard was pointing. The boy was standing near the flames, next to...... is that Prince Kermit of Memelandia? They held torches, intent unknown.  
  
"My son! MY SON! SOMEONE NEEDS TO SAVE MY SON!!" The king unclasped his royal robes and bolted towards the prince. The guards tried to stop him but the king was always first in the races. "FILLUP!" 

Prince Fillup turned around, shocked to hear his father's voice. His friend, Kermit huffed and threw his torch down and ran further into the flames. "COME ON FILLY! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE FIRE! WE CAN MAKE IT BIGGER!"   
  
The young prince raced after his friend, inhaling smoke and coughing. "crap where did he go?!" Fillup murmured. He began feeling lightheaded, kept hearing voices call his name. The bright hot orange soon turned into a light cold blue. The prince collapsed, unable to breathe and move even another step.   
  
  


* * *

  
Prince Fillup opened his eyes only to see all white. "...... is this hell?" He blinked a few times, things starting to come into focus. He was in the castle hospital room. He had been there several times when he was a kid, but...... it was never this quiet?   
There was one lone nurse sitting at his bedside, watching him. "My Prince, are you feeling alright?"   
He nods his head, unsure of what to say about his physical state for he was covered in bandages and his whole body hurt. "Where is my father? I must speak to him."   
The nurse hung their head solemnly. "There is something you must know, your highness..... you were found unconscious and half-dead in the flames by your father who was searching for you. He's the only reason you are alive today. But..."   
Fillup prepared for the worse. His father probably wanted to banish him or have him hung for his treason. Assuming he knows what the prince did.   
  
**"King Fillup the II is dead."**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off of the last QnA of 2020....... They are all human here btw cause what do you want me to do? Write about a pitcher, a mug, and a puppet? No thank you, I'm not that talented.


End file.
